Streaming is conventionally performed on data with video, sound or multimedia content, and enables the playback of such data without the need to download the entire resource file in advance of playback. This means that such data has to be sent at a pace corresponding, at least on average, to the pace at which it is to be presented. In many streaming applications, users, e.g. video viewers, have display devices, e.g. television sets or personal computers, that are connectable, e.g. via an IP-network, to a server in which media data is stored.
In the case of videos, each user can request individually a video stored in the server to be displayed, so that the video is displayed to the user immediately upon streaming from the server, i.e. without storage at the display device of the entire video. The stream is normally compressed or coded, for example by MPEG-2, and the display device is adapted to decode it.
Where streaming is to be carried out among a large number of users, with individual data in each stream, conventional storage and computation units, including hard drives, provide a limited capacity, and therefore the number of users that can be served with the use of such equipment is very low compared to the total amount of media consumers.
EP0698982A2 discloses describes a method in which video/multimedia content is stored in switches or routers of a network in the format of network packets, linked with links fields. This means that the video/multimedia content has to be formatted before being stored, and before formatting the video/multimedia content, an amount of network specific information has to be given. For example, a network protocol has to be chosen before formatting and storing of the video/multimedia content. If the such network specific information, e.g. the network protocol, can vary in dependence on users and requests, which is in practice a common case, several versions of a specific video/multimedia content have to be stored, each with individual network specific information. This requires a large amount of storage space, which makes the system complicated and expensive.
US2003/0095783A1 discloses a system in which protocol stacks are generated in hardware as streams are sent to networks. Among other things, the system presented does not support trick-play modes, such as fast forward or reverse video playback modes, in a capacity efficient manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,108 discloses a streaming device in which an address table is used during streaming to access a memory for media data. The need to repeatedly read, during data streaming, in the address table adds time to the streaming process, which limits the overall capacity of the device.